The Next Time We Meet
by CharmedReality
Summary: Just when Yuuri thought he was getting the hang of being king of a strange, new world someone he trusted changed all the rules. Konrad x Yuuri.
1. The King of Denial

The Next Time We Meet: Chapter 1 - The King of Denial

DISCLAIMER: Kyou Kara Maou is fabulous and beyond my ability to possess in a legally-binding form.

WARNING: This storyline takes place directly after episode 40, so it will be canon up until that point and then anything goes--even after I get my hands on more episodes. What does this mean for you? Heavy spoilers!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I love this anime! I discovered it very recently and absorbed the episodes like they were crack or perhaps like something you would absorb instead. Anyway, even after reading all the fanfiction I could get my hands on it still didn't seem like enough, and thus, _The Next Time We Meet_ was born.

ADDED 6/25/05: I have decided to make this a Konrad x Yuuri pairing. And I've made a few very minor edits to both chapters.

**-ooo-oooooo-ooo-**

Everything was as it should be.

The army of Big Shimaron had been defeated through the combined efforts of New Makoku and the human-run countries that assisted them. Alliances had been forged. Friendships had grown. And the people Yuuri cared most about in his home away from home were all returning to where they belonged.

Yuuri struggled to keep his large, obsidian eyes open. He had been awake for most of the voyage back to New Makoku. Whenever Gunter had fawned over him in concern, he simply pretended he was too wound up from all the excitement to sleep, but in truth his small body was limp with exhaustion. The only thing keeping his exceedingly heavy eyelids from slipping closed and sending him off into a deep sleep was fear.

Fear that if he closed his eyes, Konrad would be gone when he reopened them.

Ever since finding himself sucked through a very unlikely toilet, something he still wasn't comfortable thinking about, he had one constant in his life--Konrad. The tawny haired man with rich copper eyes had served as his friend, confidant, advisor, protector, and most recently traitor.

But it wasn't the fact Konrad had held a sword against him or the way he said Yuuri was no longer his master that really caused the young maou pain. After all, he had never actually considered himself Konrad's master and as his sword instructor they had battled on countless occasions. What was unfamiliar was his prolonged absence. Somehow being with the tall soldier even when they were meeting as enemies was a more comforting prospect than being without him--wondering where he was, what he was doing, and why.

He knew in his heart that Konrad had never truly betrayed him...them. He meant them. Konrad never betrayed New Makoku. His actions in battle against Big Shimaron proved that clearly enough. He had almost died protecting Yuuri, and now he was healing and on his way home to Blood Pledge Castle.

Everything was as it should be, but the dark haired boy still avoided sleep just to be sure.

**-ooo-oooooo-ooo-**

Yuuri had a history of having bizarre dreams like the time he was the leader of a crime syndicate that made its riches by stealing yard gnomes or the time he fought off a team of ninjas using only a banana and a piece of twine. His mother had always said it came from the peculiar snacks he craved before bedtime--the oddest of which had to be the peanut butter and bacon sandwich complete with green olives.

Whether his dreamscapes were inspired by randomly associated bits of memory or randomly assembled bits of food one thing was for sure, he wanted to wake up. Instead of the abnormal or fantastic he was relieving a nightmare.

He was trekking through unfamiliar territory where the sharp, frozen air stung his overexerted lungs. He was trying to escape an army of pursers when a lone silhouetted figure came into view before him. He felt a warm swell of hope ballooning inside his chest. He knew he was right after all. Konrad had returned to explain why he had been acting.

Only that isn't how nightmares go. He warned them of danger ahead, which seemed to be validation for the faith Yuuri had bestowed in him. Only, then the words fell from his lips--those words that tore at this heart and abused his mind. "The next time we meet, I will really be your enemy."

Yuuri sat up straight with a glimmer of sweat barreling down his damp forehead. He blinked hard, thinking he had almost allowed himself to drift off. But when his dark lashes separated fully and his surroundings came into view, he realized he was no longer aboard the transport ship--he was in his room.

"Huh?" he blinked again, thinking he would find himself back aboard the high seas, but nothing had changed. He was sitting in the center of his soft, lavish bed that seemed much bigger without a certain blonde taking up more than his fair portion of space. Nothing seemed peculiar or out of place except him not remembering how he got there.

He stretched his arms out and released a much needed yawn as he racked his brain for any memory of leaving the ship. It was then an expanse of pink caught his eye. Holding his breath, he allowed his head to tip downward to fully take in what he was wearing. It was a light pink, very frilly, very non-baseball-looking set of pajamas, typically worn by Wolfram, but never by his majesty.

"AAAAAH!" he shouted out in surprise while jumping to his feet as though he had been attacked by the flimsy material that loosely flowed over his trim build.

"Your Majesty, what is wrong?" Gunter called out in concern as he burst into the room at full tilt, rapidly darting his eyes around in search of attackers who no doubt wanted to rob him of his precious king.

"What am I wearing?" cried Yuuri with a touch of irritation and a healthy dose of shock. His voice sounded more like Wolfram's than his own typically sweet, forgiving tones.

"Pajamas, Your Majesty," Gunter answered succinctly with a hint of confusion.

"No, I mean, how did I end up wearing them?" he relaxed his voice and asked with his usual kindness.

"Oh...that. Well, I dressed you, Your Majesty." A small pool of blood formed just beneath his right nostril as he spoke.

Yuuri couldn't prevent the blush that deepened the pink tones in his pale complexion. His desire to discuss his unorthodox sleepwear had suddenly vanished. Looking anywhere, but at the similarly blushing silver-haired advisor he noticed how bright it was outside his grand windows. "What time is it?"

"Almost noon. Lunch will be served shortly."

"I'm late for my sword practice with Konrad. Why didn't he wake...?" The words froze unspoken in his throat. Sad eyes cast themselves toward the elaborate tiled flooring. "Right," he responded to himself when the answer became clear. It seemed his long sleep had made everything seem more dreamlike.

He had almost forgotten about the absence, the betrayal, and the injuries. Almost.

His slightly mused bed hair fell in wild patterns over his forehead until he jerked his head back upright. "Well, he will be well enough to continue my training soon. Until then I better get some food before Wolfram eats it all." Laughingly, Yuuri went to his wardrobe to begin getting dressed.

He missed the wounded look on Gunter's face as he slowly excused himself from the bedchambers. His king was smiling again, and the last thing he wanted to do was face those downcast eyes or watch the sparkle fade from view as he tried to explain why Yuuri couldn't trust the man he trusted more than anyone to hold a sword near him again.

**-ooo-oooooo-ooo-**

Yuuri stomach scolded him as he dashed through the long stone corridors of the castle on his way to lunch. He hadn't realized how hungry sleeping could make a person. Upon arriving he dramatically swung the doors to the dining room open and exclaimed, "I'm starved! What's for lunch?"

Former maou, Cheri smiled winningly at him before returning her exuberant attentions to Yozak, who looked frightened for the first time since Yuuri could remember. Gwendal gave only a curt nod as a sign of acknowledgement. Gunter looked as though he was ready to launch into some elaborate greeting when he was cut off by a certain prince.

"You were late, wimp. So I ate yours," Wolfram stated dismissively without making eye contact. His words seemed edged with an extra douse of vinegar.

"What?"

"I am your fiancé. It was my duty to see it didn't go to waste," the emerald-eyed boy replied haughtily.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Yuuri muttered as he looked longingly at the nearly empty plates of food.

"Don't worry, I saved a plate for you, Your Majesty," Gunter interjected.

"Great! Actually, I think since all of you are basically done I'll just go eat with Konrad."

Looks were exchanged all over the table, but it was Gwendal who finally spoke. "That is not the best idea right now."

Yuuri's eyes narrowed defensively, "Why not?"

"He is still recovering from his injuries," Cheri interjected.

"All the more reason for me to go! He needs some company to cheer him up so he gets well sooner." Awkward silence was his only response.

"Perhaps, later," Gunter offered vaguely.

"Why not now?" Yuuri was becoming frustrated. He was certain they were hiding something from him, and after all the surprises and upheavals of the last few weeks he was not in the mood for anymore secrets.

Wolfram snapped to his feet and angrily slammed his palms on the large oak table before him. "Because Weller is a traitor, and a wimp like you can't tell the difference between someone who cares about him and someone who just hurting him!"

Yuuri felt a spike of rage like a river of fire bubbling up inside. Instinctively, he raised his hand to strike the bold young prince, but stopped inches from his face. He had made that mistake once before and knowing the consequences now he was in no mood to repeat it.

Letting his arm fall to his side limply, he simply turned and walked out without another word and without his meal. He had suddenly lost his appetite.

**-ooo-oooooo-ooo-**

Konrad stared at a particularly long crack in the ceiling. It splintered into a hundred smaller cracks, tracing their own path along the gray stone. He tried to count them, but they were far away and too interconnected to discern one from another. He only wanted some activity to keep himself from thinking about the past few weeks, but no amount of distraction was enough to prevent the image of Yuuri's tear-stained face from reappearing in his mind's eye.

Even resting on a cot in the medical ward of the castle, under guard and attended by the talented Gisela he was haunted. He could still hear the pained crack in Yuuri's gentle voice as he asked, no, begged to know why. Why was his trusted friend telling him they were enemies? Why had he remorselessly thrown his long time friend, Yozak from a towering cliff? Why did he betray him?

Konrad wanted to tell Yuuri why.

His heart clenched as though it were trapped in a vice each time he saw the pain he was inflicting on his king and his brothers and his friends. If he could spare even a fraction of that suffering with an explanation he would have done it in a heartbeat. But to explain was to fail in his assignment. Only he had failed and in so many different ways.

"Time to check your bandages," the doctor with jewel-toned hair called out. She eased herself into a sitting position on the edge of his bed as she gingerly lifted the blood-soaked rags that covered deep puncture wounds from the arrows he had physically blocked for Yuuri.

"The other two are healing nicely, but this one is being stubborn. It is a lucky thing for you that I came back from Caloria when I did," she chuckled with a friendly attitude. But inside she struggled with her thoughts too, wondering what could have made the man she had known all her life act so strangely.

"It has been awhile since I've treated an arrow injury. With tensions as high as they have been recently we have been lucky not to have more battles. King Yuuri seems to be doing quite a good job for a novice to our world."

He nodded weakly, and it was obvious to her that he lacked the will to respond, so she didn't push him. "You should get some rest," she advised before leaving his side.

Konrad only continued to stare unblinkingly at the ceiling where instead of a pattern of interlaced cracks, he saw glistening tears streaming down the youthful face of a shattered maou.

**-ooo-oooooo-ooo-**

Wolfram had taken his cue to exit the dining room immediately after Yuuri, thought he took care to go the opposite direction from the angry king. He had no desire to be lectured by Gunter or yelled at further by the dark haired boy. Then again, perhaps, the distance was more to protect himself from another outburst.

The fair-skinned boy with dazzling green eyes and golden hair leaned on a cold, stone wall for support, but instead sank to the ground. He absently touched his left cheek with delicate fingertips that even after years of sword use had never developed a single rough callous.

He had noticed the way Yuuri purposefully avoided slapping him the way he had when he became outraged at their first meeting. That first flesh to flesh contact between the young men had entered them into an engagement that Yuuri never embraced, but never dissolved either.

Wolfram had grown to care deeply about the young king whose heart seemed large enough to show kindness to everyone in the country or, perhaps, even the world. So when he pulled away or shunned his own fiancé the pain ran even deeper because he knew a stranger would have received more affection.

Still, he could hardly blame Yuuri for being angry this time. He was still a little shocked by what he had done. He thought he trusted Konrad.

It was true that Konrad was half human and that knowledge had all but severed the brotherly bonds they shared, but ever since Yuuri had become Maou, Wolfram had been able to view his half brother through new eyes--devoted eyes. Somewhere along the way of sharply referring to his brother as Weller he had begun to gently call him Konrad again. Of course, he blamed it on spending too much time with his wimp fiancé, but it was still nice to have him back in his life.

And then all of this had to happen. Even as he watched his brother don the Big Shimaron uniform and say he was no longer loyal to New Makoku, he couldn't believe it. Deep down, he knew his brother was no more a traitor than he was a wimp.

He was thrilled when Konrad released their bonds and joined them in battle. And then when he agreed to return it was like everything was going back to normal--something that had been desirable ever since Yuuri arrived. And yet, there he was in the dining hall, screaming at the top of his lungs that Weller was a traitor.

Everything had been fine until he had seen that innocent look in Yuuri's pitch black eyes.

Apparently, he trusted Konrad, just not with Yuuri.


	2. Avoidance

The Next Time We Meet: Chapter 2 - Avoidance

DISCLAIMER: Kyou Kara Maou is fabulous and beyond my ability to possess in a legally-binding form.

WARNING: This storyline takes place directly after episode 40, so it is canon up until that point and then anything goes--even now that I've seen 41. Heavy spoilers!

**-ooo-oooooo-ooo-**

Yuuri had wanted to run straight to Konrad's side after leaving the dining room. He was even on his way there when something stopped him.

He was afraid.

Afraid Konrad wouldn't want him there. Afraid he would only reject him again. Afraid he would turn those large, chestnut eyes away from him in disgust when he saw how cowardly he actually was. Perhaps Wolfram was correct all along. Maybe he was a wimp at heart, because he really didn't want to find out how he would handle it if Konrad did any of those things no matter how unlikely they seemed.

After all, how unlikely was it that he would join the enemy and take up arms against his country and king? But he had.

Taking a corridor that led him away from the medical ward, Yuuri walked through the castle without direction. He simply had no desire to talk to anyone at the moment. But that was not to be.

"DADDY!" screamed a high-pitched voice belonging to a young girl with tanned skin and curly, brown hair.

Yuuri felt his leg besieged by tiny arms that were much stronger than they looked. She was practically crushing him, so he bent down to pull her into an embrace. It felt good to see his adopted daughter even though he had been seeking solitude only seconds beforehand.

Somehow, her bright smile always pulled him out of whatever darkness settled upon him even if that was seldom. Except, she wasn't exactly smiling.

"Daddy, I was so afraid I wouldn't see you again. It has been so long, and the last time I did I wasn't sure if you were going to be okay! Everything was burning and those men kept trying to kill you and there were arrows flying everywhere!" Her words ran together as they spilled out of her in one emotional burst. Yuuri pulled her closer and placed a calming hand on her back to soothe the tempest within her troubled spirit.

It was then Yuuri realized just how long it really had been since he last saw little Greta. In fact, if he wasn't mistaken the young girl even looked a little taller. But his thoughts did not linger there as her words found root in his mind.

She was talking about the day he had been forced back to New Mazoku by some outside source. Konrad, Gunter, and Greta had come to retrieve him, but assailants were closer than any of them realized. Gunter was taken out of the battle early and luckily Greta managed to get to safety, but just as Yuuri was about to step through a portal to send him back to Earth, he watched Konrad embroiled in a battle to save his maou.

The chestnut haired man with a permanently affixed smile and kind eyes fought bravely. He slashed away at the skilled marksmen and swordsmen who had come to claim Yuuri's life. He was outnumbered by overwhelming odds, but he showed no signs of retreating--not when Yuuri's life was on the line.

Innumerable men in masks and capes seemed to be flying in their gracefully deadly attacks. Swords reflected in the harsh glow of the fire that was already destroying the building. Each time someone would attack Yuuri, Konrad would be there to deflect them. He moved as if possessed--attacking, dodging, blocking, and never relenting.

Yuuri knew he should jump into the portal that would take him back to Earth--back to his mother and father, back to school, and back to his normal life. He knew he would be safe there away from people who wanted him dead because he was chosen to be the maou. He knew he should go, but he couldn't stop watching Konrad fight his enemies.

And then it happened. A lucky swipe of a sword and Konrad's arm flew from his shoulder.

It was a sickening display. Yuuri's heart had frozen mid-beat, his stomach constricted painfully, and his pulse pounded loudly in his head as he watched it spin through the air, leaving a bloody trail in its wake.

Dark eyes watched it fall to the ground with a horrifying thud. Yuuri was rooted in place. He wanted to run to Konrad--to save the older man the way he had been saved so many times before. But he couldn't bring himself to move. He felt helpless and useless as he watched the valiant man turn slightly toward him. Pain flickered in his determined eyes as he told Yuuri he would not die. Konrad's exact last words before Yuuri was sent spiraling away from that terrible place rang loudly in his head, "I will not leave you alone."

Even after losing a limb, Konrad's only concern was for Yuuri. And yet the same man was now laying in a bed with both arms, recovering from injuries from a different battle entirely--one where his allegiances had been less certain.

Snapping his attention back to his adopted daughter, Yuuri ran a hand through her thick curls. "I'm back now. And I am sorry I was gone so long. I didn't want to be. But Gwendal told you I was okay, didn't he?"

"Yes, he even made me a pony so I'd feel better. See?" She held up the stuffed animal she had been clutching tightly. It looked more like a raccoon than a pony, but Yuuri only nodded in admiration of the stoic man's sewing achievement.

"Will you come with me to the gardens?" she asked brightly with a childish air she only seemed to possess when she was in Yuuri's presence. She was still just a child herself, but her life had not been simple and carefree as a child's should be. She had grown up very quickly in a few short years, and had met Yuuri only once she had convinced herself to become an assassin to please her family so she could return to them proudly.

The memory of that transgression still haunted her. She didn't want anything bad to ever happen to Yuuri which made watching him suffer even more painful to her large, warm eyes. So she did everything in her power to lighten his mood when it seemed heavy. And today was no exception.

Yuuri was prepared to acquiesce to her suggestion when he realized that was a place he was very likely to run into a certain blonde prince whom he'd rather not see at the moment.

"Why don't we go to the study instead," he offered.

Greta arched an eyebrow suspiciously, but nodded her agreement.

**-ooo-oooooo-ooo-**

Wolfram stood silent vigil outside the door to the medical room. He wasn't sure what had drawn him to this part of the castle. He had been wandering aimlessly, lost in thought, when he noticed the heavy sentry stationed around this particular door. Normally, there would be no guard for the medical wing, but there wasn't normally a traitor in their care either.

The prince with emerald eyes lingered in the hallway, ignoring the questioning looks from his fellow soldiers. He couldn't explain why he was there to himself, so how could he satisfactorily explain his actions to others?

He debated going through the door. What would he find on the other side? The older brother who taught him swordplay when he was still a boy? The half brother he discovered to be only half Mazoku and shunned for the deception and dirty blood he contained? The man who held his fiancé at sword point and declared himself no longer faithful to?

Actually, it would be easy if he did find a man fitting only one of those descriptions. The real problem was that Konrad was all of those things. Wolfram's head swam with conflicting thoughts and emotions as he stared at that door. It was the only thing that separated him from dealing more closely with all the issues that plagued him. He watched it like it was going to attack him. So when it slid open it was little wonder he jumped a little--even if he never would have admitted it.

"Sir von Bielefeld?" asked Gisela with surprise clearly laden in her voice, but it was soon replaced by a slight smile.

"Gisela," he responded simply, hoping to avoid any prying questions. He tried to look casual as though he had only been passing through the hallway and not standing there, staring at the door.

The jade haired doctor was not fooled, but she had more tact than to call him on that. "If you run into anyone who asks about his condition you can tell them he is recovering quickly." Then turning to walk away, she added over her shoulder. "He is sleeping now, but he can receive visitors at any time."

**-ooo-oooooo-ooo-**

Konrad was asleep, but it was not a peaceful slumber.

Mazokus, even half Mazokus, live long lives. It is impossible not to acquire a few ghosts in the past given that length of time, and currently, one in particular was haunting his dreams.

In life, her face had always been a pleasant sight. Somehow just seeing her long flowing white locks of hair and her pale blue eyes always filled him with warmth. But in death, seeing her only filled him with the knowledge that he hadn't saved her.

He had failed the only person he ever loved.

Yes, he loved Julia. He knew it was forbidden. She had been promised to Adalbert, but that could not change the way his spirit soared when he was around her. Konrad had always felt slightly unfit in New Mazoku. He knew only too well he was a half blood and that there were certain things that were unseemly for him to do even as the Maou's son.

Loving a noble woman such as Julia, even if she had been unattached was certainly one of those things. However, he never felt like less of a Mazoku or less of a man in her presence. She made him feel complete in a way he was inexperienced with.

It would have made things easier, or perhaps harder, if she had hated the arrogant blonde who was promised her hand in marriage, but she did not. In truth, Konrad couldn't imagine her hating anyone. That was one of the many things he admired in her.

And it was one of the key components her soul still carried, even though it now rested inside the body of a young, dark haired boy.

But there in his dreamscape, Julia came to life once more. She was just as he remembered her--perfect in every way. Her flawless complexion, her graceful stance, and her open heart all spoke of the beauty that was so much a part of her, inside and out. She was so bright in his mind's eye that he had to avert his gaze.

But as he did so, he felt gentle fingers cup his chin gingerly. They tilted his head so that his earth toned eyes would light upon her unseeing orbs that saw more than anyone. Blindness had never stopped Julia from living a rich, full life even if it was cut tragically short. She was never angry or resentful of her lot in life. She accepted the handicap easily and flourished despite it.

As he stood there in his dream-world with the woman he adored above all touching him so familiarly, his heart shuddered. He did not deserve her warm, inviting smile. He did not deserve the happiness her presence caused him. And above all, he did not deserve her forgiveness for his grievous, if necessary, actions against his maou.

"Konrad," she began in a voice that rang with truth and light.

He wavered beneath her graciousness once more. He sought escape so that he might wallow in his unforgivable sins, but she would not grant that silent request.

"You did what the Original King asked of you, Konrad. There is no shame in that. Your actions may have caused conflict, but they were designed for a greater purpose. You should not rebuke yourself for obeying his request. It was to protect Yuuri in the long run," she explained evenly.

"I hurt him," he countered simply.

"He will understand if he doesn't already."

"How can you know that?"

"Who else could?"

Konrad was silent as he considered the truth in her words. It was the same debate he had been having with himself since all of this had begun, but he couldn't convince himself to accept Yuuri's forgiveness--Julia's forgiveness.

Still, there was someone else who was even more unlikely to allow his recent actions to go unnoticed--someone who could prevent him from ever feeling happy and complete in the service of his maou again.

"Even so, how can I forgive myself?"

**-ooo-oooooo-ooo-**

"From the way Gunter talks, this is the last place I thought I'd find you, Shibuya," said Murata as he strolled into the study. The walls were lined with books of all kinds and there were tables and chairs scattered about free-standing shelves holding even more volumes. Yuuri was sitting at one such table with Greta nestled comfortably on his lap as he read her a book. Actually, Greta was doing most of the reading since Yuuri was still learning the Mazoku written language.

"Were you looking for me?" Yuuri asked suspiciously, nervous that his mysterious friend might have been asked to search by one of the others.

"Not particularly," he said casually while leaning with one leg propped behind him on the wall for support. "I heard I missed out on some drama at lunch."

"Who told you that?"

"Yozak."

"You two have become awfully close," Yuuri stated in hopes of changing the direction of their conversation.

"You are avoiding the question."

"You didn't ask a question," he shot back smartly.

Murata could only laugh. "No, I suppose I didn't, did I?" His expression became more serious before continuing. "What do you intend to do about the Konrad situation?"

Yuuri set his jaw firmly and tensely asked, "What 'Konrad situation' are you referring to?" between clenched teeth.

Before continuing, Murata crouched low to look the watchful, little girl in the eyes. "Greta, would it be alright if I spoke to Yuuri alone for a little while?"

She appeared doubtful, but after looking to Yuuri for approval and seeing him nod slightly, she agreed. Hoping off his lap, she hurried out of the room but paused momentarily at the door to give the boy who declared himself her father one last supportive look before leaving.

"The people have heard rumors and more are starting to spread every day. Some sort of official declaration will have to be made about Konrad, and to do that everyone has to know where he stands."

"No!"

"Yuuri..." he tried to reason but to no avail as the angry, young maou cut him off.

"I said, NO!" Yuuri yelled hotly, losing the cheerful spark that usual accompanied his black eyes. "Konrad is not a traitor, and I won't treat him like one!"

"Then don't. That isn't what I'm asking you to do. I'm just telling you that for the peace of mind of your subjects as well as Weller's safety, you are going to have to make some decisions and then talk about them publicly. Because if you don't, someone else will."

Yuuri turned away from his friend. Murata was the only person other than Konrad and himself that had lived in both worlds. He understood Yuuri in a way that others like Gwendal, Gunter, and even Wolfram never could.

And yet, there was so much he did not understand about Murata. How was he so knowledgeable about his past life, when Yuuri had no idea he carried the soul of a woman named Julia until Konrad said so? And how was it that Murata still seemed somehow connected to the Original King while Yuuri was the maou but always in the dark?

It was not a disadvantage Yuuri enjoyed.

However, the other boy was right about one thing. Yuuri had some decisions to make about Konrad.

**-ooo-oooooo-ooo-**

A/N: Please review. Every review I get is extremely encouraging in the writing process. This isn't a huge fandom yet so, people who love KKM should stick together! Also, a note about the reviews I have gotten...they have been wonderful, thought out, quality reviews. Thank you so much to everyone who wrote one.


End file.
